The Expecting Mother
by number1brawlfan
Summary: Months prior to the end of Revenge of the Sith, Maul ends up on a familiar planet, where a pregnant mother decides to address some of his wounds. Tagged as friendship for the mother trying to be friendly with Maul.


**This is based on another headcanon of mine, where four months prior to the end of Revenge of the Sith, Maul ends up on Lothal. He has some wounds that an expecting mother decides to treat.**

* * *

It was finally coming to an end. The effects of the clone wars finally seemed to be waning. It was only a matter of time before it was finally over. The disbanding of the Shadow Collective didn't help and his chosen exile wasn't helping much either. He had been jumping from planet to planet trying to find refuge. All the while, Maul was still in a state of physical recovery from Sidious' torment and then there was the damage from some angered members from the Shadow Collection, upon hearing his request to disband the group. His body ached, the throbbing pain from his injuries starting to sink in. The scars and the fatigue were still present, and new scars had taken form over the last few weeks. His eyes stared to seal, ready to receive a dark euphoric rest.

"Hey stranger!" A woman's voice shouted. "Need a hand."

His eyes shot back open. Turning his head he was greeted by a younger looking woman and a troubled man. The man tried to lead the woman away, telling her they should leave him alone, when woman unexpectedly approached Maul, defying his protest. Maul flinched as she sat beside him, inspecting his injuries.

"Go away." Maul ordered. "I don't need your help."

"No." The woman replied, disregarding his command. "You're hurt."

The woman continued studying him as the man, her husband Maul presumed, approached.

"Go away."

The woman was unfazed by his order as she continued to inspect his wounds. Maul did not bother speaking up again while she did, not knowing what to threaten her with next. Deep cuts and bruises were what she saw the most of, her hand gently running over them. Most of the bleeding appeared to have stopped, and she could tell that infection was ready to step in. She also realized that Maul was progressively thinning. She was about to prepare herself to treat Maul when her husband intervened once more.

"Mira, you know what he is. He's dangerous." The man stated. "He's…"

"A Dathomirian Zabrak." The woman finished.

Maul was surprised, though only slightly, that she was aware of what he was and still was willing to help him.

"I'm well aware of what he's capable of and the danger he possesses." She stated, turning her attention back to Maul.

"Then you should really listen to your husband. I will kill you."

The woman, named Mira, didn't respond at first. She appeared focused on Maul's arm as she pulled out some bandages. Her husband appeared done trying to reason with her stubbornness, stepping aside in mild frustration.

"You know, I don't think you will." Mira admitted as she began to wrap his more tender scars. "If you really wanted to kill us, you would have by now. The fact that you're letting me treat you, though mildly annoyed, tells me you don't actually want to fight my help. That or you're too exhausted to."

There was no arguing that statement once Maul let her statement set in. He turned his away, not feeling like continuing the conversation. The silence was welcomed as Mira did her work. He silently gazed back at Mira, briefly studying the woman. It was in this moment that he realized the bulging dome around where her stomach should be. From that dome, Maul could just vaguely feel a small presence. It peaked Maul's curiosity.

"Are you hungry?" Mira asked, pulling out a sandwich, finally done with bandaging him. "You look like you haven't eaten in days."

Maul didn't answer, taking the gesture in silence. He ate her gift, without thanking her for it, not that she minded.

"You're pregnant, aren't you?" Maul observed.

Mira chuckled at his statement, looking down at her stomach.

"How nice of you to notice." Mira replied. "Five months out now."

"Boy or girl?"

Mira looked back at her husband, who was at a slight distance.

"My husband there thinks we're having a girl, or at least that's what he wants anyways. A daughter to spoil to his heart's content. But between the two of us, I'm almost certain we're having a boy. With how active this baby is, I wouldn't be surprised. Kicking away like a Lothcat in spring, not giving me a good night sleep every now and then, you name it. My appetite is big too, and considering how much my husband eats, I feel like I'm eating for a boy."

A brief spark of amusement hit Maul at her assumption.

"But enough about me. What brings a Dathomirian like yourself to the wonderfully active world of Lothal?"

"Finding a place to escape."

"Well I hope you find it."

With that their conversation was over, and with it their time together. Maul was able to muster up enough strength to make his way to his ship.

"I hope you find what you're looking for." Mira stated. "Stay safe."

Maul briefly took note of her statement. As he boarded his ship, Maul didn't even offer any form of gratitude for her help. She didn't expect him to, his pride being a factor she equated in. She watched him leave, wincing as the engines activated and the ship took off.

Years would pass, the clone wars ended, and Maul finally found solitude. The memory of the pregnant mother faded, while her small gesture lingered.

When a young boy, calling himself Jabba, found his hiding place, Maul felt nostalgic. His essence sending a vibe to Maul that he had not felt in a long time. The essence of an active child who had yet to be born.

As Maul and this boy traveled through the temple, not only did Maul want to have this boy by his side, the memory of the boy's mother surfaced.

"My name's Ezra. My real name."

* * *

 **Now in the original headcanon, Mira was only four month pregnant, but I bumped it up to five to keep it as accurate as possible (one site I looked into said 20 weeks).**


End file.
